


Busted

by Turtlebaby



Series: MMOM 2014 [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting caught isn't always bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM Day 2

Neal was 15 the first and only time anyone had accidentally caught him with his hand on his cock. Ellen had walked in on him without knocking and had clasped her hands over her eyes fast with an admonition to "Lock the door, Danny!"

He’d learned that lesson fast - he’d never been caught again. Not unintentionally - there were a few times when having someone walk in was a perfect distraction.

But he couldn’t explain how he’d been busted this time. Maybe it was the fact that it was 3 am, maybe it was too much wine, maybe because he could  hear  the only other people in the house snoring away just a few doors down. Maybe he was far too comfortable in the Burkes’ spare bedroom. 

Or maybe Peter should have fixed the lock.

Either way, he couldn’t stop it when he came in a blinding rush as Peter met his eyes, he couldn’t take it back once the other man’s name tumbled off his lips. All he could do was shrug sheepishly and try to inconspicuously wipe his hand clean on Elizabeth’s powder blue sheets.  He felt embarrassment heat his cheeks and he lowered his eyes.

But you could have knocked him over with a feather when he lifted them again to find a smirk on Peter’s face and an erection tenting his pajamas.

“Oh.” And Neal nodded.

It was all the invitation Peter needed.   


~


End file.
